Cinder Ghoul (Dread Codex Monster)
This creature is a swirling, humanoid cloud of burning ash and charred body parts. A red glow of burning embers can be glimpsed floating within the mass. This creature reeks of smoke and burnt flesh. Summary::A creature that is burned to death by magical fire may rise again as a fiery undead being called a cinder ghoul. The lairs of old red dragons may be haunted by many of these pathetic, angry spirits, and many a wizard that has dispatched a foe with a well-placed fireball has been found mysteriously charred to eath many months after the deed. Cinder ghouls are barely intelligent, but they do have a very vivid recollection of the pain they endured in the moments before their death. Filled with anger as fiery as the flames that took their life, cinder ghouls harbor a strong hatred of fire and any living creature that has control over it. Although it cannot speak, the sound of wailing and screaming and the rushing of fire-stoked wind constantly accompany a cinder ghoul. Combat In melee, a cinder ghoul slams with the charred remains of its fists. If a cinder ghoul encounters an opponent that demonstrates any form of control over fire — either through casting a fire spell or using a magic item that produces fire — it attacks that opponent to the exclusion of all others. (Su): Living creatures hit by a cinder ghoul's slam attack gains one negative level. The DC is 18 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. The save DC is Charisma-based. For each such negative level bestowed, a cinder ghoul gains 5 temporary hit points. (Su): Any opponent struck by a cinder ghoul's slam attack must succeed on a DC 18 Reflex save or catch fire (see catching on fire in the SRD). The save is Charisma-based. (Su): As a full-round action, a cinder ghoul can attempt to force some of its smoky form into the lungs of a living opponent. The target must succeed on a DC 18 Fortitude save or inhale part of the creature. Smoke inside the victim's lungs burns the surrounding tissues and organs, dealing 1 point of Constitution damage each round for 1d4+2 rounds. The affected creature can attempt another Fortitude save each round to cough out the burning residue. A successful save halts the damage. The save DC is Charisma-based. (Ex): A cinder ghoul's natural form is similar to the gaseous form spell, though the creature retains its natural armor bonus, all attacks, and can use its supernatural abilities. Its fly speed is 40 feet per round with perfect maneuverability. A cinder ghoul is subject to the effects of wind (in that it can be blown away, but it cannot be dispersed and takes no damage from wind). A cinder ghoul cannot enter water or other liquid and cannot pass through small holes or narrow openings. Treasure None — Any treasure the cinder ghoul once possessed has either burned up or fallen off its form long ago. In Your Campaign Just because the cinder ghoul has limited intelligence, do not make the mistake of having it forget about its flying maneuverability. Even the dumbest monster with a perfect fly rating knows that "up" is safe while "down" is not. For this reason alone, throw in some three-dimensional tactics when cinder ghouls fight the PCs. For a little variety, feel free to make a cinder ghoul capable of launching some of its fire at an opponent. Those who are out of reach at the moment find a surprise when a small fireball is launched from this undead. This fireball would inflict the same 1d6 damage on a successful ranged attack (30 foot range) but after every attack the cinder ghoul is incapable of using its fire ability for the following round. Or, perhaps you would like to reserve this variant only for spellcasters who become cinder ghouls just to save the flavor for special occasions. ---- Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Monster Category:Dread Codex